I Honestly Love You
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Kimberly & Zack make a suprising discovery


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and the rest of the Power Rangers aren't mine. They're Saban's. The song I Honestly Love You is by Olivia Newton-John. That's all she wrote, folks. _

I HONESTLY LOVE YOU   
by C.A. TURNER 

Zack Taylor opened the door to his dorm room, the one he shared with childhood friend Jason Lee Scott. He was pretty depressed, given the conversation he just had with his girlfriend, Angela. Or, rather, EX-girlfriend. Not wanting to deal with anyone just then, he locked the door, and tuned out the world, when he got a suprise letter from Orlando, Florida. Seeing it was from an old friend, Kimberly Hart, he perked up rather quickly. 

The letter said

Â _Zack:_

_Â The finals of the Pan-Global games are in 6 days, and I was hoping that you, Jason, Trini, & Billy would come down for them. I realy would love to see us all together again, especially you. _

_I heard about you and Angela from your last letter. I'm really sorry about that. I just broke up with Tommy not too long ago, so, I do understand, and maybe I could talk to you about it. I've been thinking about you a lot recently, and... well, I'll talk to you about that when you get here. I miss you. _

_Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Catch you on the flip side:_

_Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Kim. _

Zack saw that Jason was already packed, and Trini & Billy were also packing. Billy had returned from Aquitar, realising that Cestria was only a substitute for Trini, and the 2 of them were together ever since. Besides, he really wanted to see Kim again, and to get out of Angel Grove, at least for a little while. So, he pulled out a black suitcase, and started to pack. 

* * *

**_Orlando, Florida_ **

Kimberly Hart was looking out of the window of her room that she shared with another gymnast. She was thinking about old friends Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Trini, and she was also engaged in her new favorite pastime, daydreaming about another old friend, Zack Taylor 

"Why didn't I know this sooner? How could I have been so blind?" she whispered to herself. Then the answer came to her. At first, they thought of each other as just friends, nothing more. Then, along came Angela, and that ended it for Kim. Then Tommy came into her life. It was like that for 3 years. Then, she came to Florida, and 6 months later, she wrote the letter. At first, she felt crushed, then, for some reason, she felt liberated, almost free. 3 months later, she heard about Zack & Angela breaking up, and soon, old feelings began to resurface. 

At that particular point in time, she decided to call Trini and see how she was doing, and to talk to her about her situation. In minutes, a call was placed to Angel Grove University, and Trini's dorm. Kim had made plans for after the Games, she would return to Angel Grove to attend college. "Hello?" Trini answered. 

"Trini? I need to talk to you. Remember when I told you when Tommy & I broke up, I thought I was using him as a substitute. I just figured out who it was. 

"Jason? Billy?" 

"No." 

Trini got this shocked expression on her face. "Bulk or Skull?!?" 

"Oh, god, hell no! Give me some degree of taste!" 

"Then who...you're kidding! Zack?" 

"The Zackman himself. Is he coming with you? More importantly, how's he doing, I mean with this business with Angela?" 

"He's trying to hide it, but Kim, he's not doing well at all. This trip to Florida might be what he needs, but I'm not sure if he's ready to go into another relationship after this." 

"I know the feeling. Trini, that letter I wrote to Tommy? There is no one else. I only wrote that so he and Kat could be together. Believe me, I won't rush Zack." 

"We'll all be there. Zack too. See you in 2." 

"Later, Trini. 

* * *

2 days later, Jason, Trini, Billy, & Zack were in Florida, Kim showing them the sights. Zack kept looking at Kim with a sense of longing. Jason, Trini, & Billy all picked up on this, but didn't say anything. 

* * *

The day of Kim's finals, Jason, Trini, & Billy were in the stands, while Zack was on the floor, with a direct view of what was going on. From the parallel beams, to the floor gymnastics, to her own unique freestyle karate gymnastics, Kim virtually swept the games, winning first in almost every category. They presented her with 5 out of 6 gold medals, and a bouquet of red roses. She walked over to Zack and gave him 3. 

Later that night, they were at dinner to celebrate. Later, they would help Kim pack, so she too could come back to Angel Grove with them. Billy was in deep thought. "Where's Zack? Usually, he's the first to order any type of Italian food?" 

Jason answered "Out on the terrace. He still looked upset about Angela. Where's Kim? 

Trini told them "She just joined him. She said she wanted to talk. I think we all know why. Personally, I think they would make a great couple." Jason & Billy were in total agreement. 

* * *

Lost in thought, Zack stood on the terrace, hurt on one hand, confused on the other, and wondering if he ever loved Angela in the first place, considering how much Kimberly had been on his mind recently. 

A voice behind him gently spoke "Hey. The others are wondering where you disappeared off to." Zack turned to see Kimberly standing right next to him. He just could not take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful. And the next words she said sounded like a choir of angels. "How're you doing?" 

"Like my entire life went down with the Titanic. I really thought that I had something with Angela, and she goes and pulls this on me. Do you know just how that feels?" he blurted out, on the verge of tears, when he saw the look on her face. "I guess you do." 

"Yes, I do. It's like me & Tommy. However we wanted it to be, it just wasn't meant to be. I thought that I really loved him, but he was a substitute." 

"For who? Jason? Billy?" 

"Neither." 

"Then who?" 

Taking Zack's hands into her own, Kim said to him "I think that should be obvious by now." Looking into his eyes, she told him "I love you, Zack. I'm just sorry I didn't realise it sooner." 

Zack gently whispered "Kim, I feel the same way. I love you too. He then took her face into his hands and kissed her slowly. 

Jason, Trini, & Billy went to the terrace, and quickly went back in. "Come on, guys, let's leave them alone." Trini whispered. 

And the former Black & Pink Rangers were like that for a long time oblivious to the world and everything else but each other. 

* * *

The games finished, all five were now flying home to Angel Grove, Kimberly to start classes at AGU, while the others were going to resume their studies. Jason, Trini, & Billy were busy talking about the next semester. Zack & Kimberly were thinking about a different type of future. One that included each other. And as Kim cuddled closer in Zack's arms, it was clear to everyone that this time, nothing was going to interfere. 

This would be for keeps. 

* * *

**_I HONESTLY LOVE YOU_**

Â OLIVIA NEWTON-JOHN 

_Â Maybe I hang around here a little more than I should_

_Â We both know I've got somewhere else to go_

_Â But I've got something to tell you, that I never thought I would_

_Â And I believe you really ought to know_

_Â I love you_

_Â I honestly love you   
You don't have to answer, I see it in your eyes_

_Â Maybe It was better left unsaid_

_Â But this is pure and simple, and you must realize_

_Â That it's coming from my heart and not my head_

_Â I love you_

_Â I honestly love you   
I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable_

_Â I'm not trying to make you anything at all_

_Â But this feeling doesn't come along everyday_

_Â And you shouldn't blow the chance, when you've got the chance to say_

_Â I love you_

_Â I love you_

_Â I honestly love you   
If we both were born in another place and time_

_Â This moment might be ending in a kiss_

_Â But there you are with yours, and here I am with mine_

_Â So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this_

_Â I love you_

_Â I honestly love you_

_Â I honestly love you. _

The End 


End file.
